Heat of the Moment
by CounterfeitGeisha
Summary: It’s surprising how much a person can get caught up in the moment. But the second that moment’s over is when the real trouble begins….RaiKim rating for a reason


"This is all your fault," Kimiko hissed as they ducked down another corridor within Chase Young's lair.

"Just shut up Kimiko," Rai hissed back.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Kimiko bristled.

"Yes, I'd say it louder but we need to be quiet at the moment so shut your mouth," Rai told her in a tight controlled voice. Kimiko was too shocked to react initially but she started to recover and opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind but Rai spun and put a hand over her mouth. "I get it, you're pissed at me and I deserve to have my head chewed off and I promise that I'll let you do that when we aren't in mortal danger. But for now please, please just be quiet." Kimiko glared at him from over his hand and then looked away defiantly. "Are you going to be quiet?" Raimundo asked and Kimiko knocked his hand away.

"You're dead as soon as we're out of here," Kimiko promised him in a whisper and Rai gave a weak little grin.

"I look forward to it," Rai promised, "now come on. We need to find a way out of here." Stuck in Chase Young's lair at the height of a Heylin power surge was not Raimundo's idea of fun. He could kill Kimiko for getting them into this mess. He didn't know what was going through Kimiko's head, coming to Chase Young's by herself and forcing Raimundo to come rescue her.

"What were you thinking coming here?" Rai asked her as they moved on.

"None of your damn business," Kimiko snapped back.

"As your leader I think I have a right to know how you could do something so stupid by coming here by yourself."

"I was doing perfectly fine until you showed up," Kimiko told him glaring at him.

"Oh yeah, you looked great when I got here," Rai said sarcastically.

"I was, everything was going according to plan. And for the record," Kimiko hissed at him, "I didn't need you come rescue me!" Rai looked at her strangely wondering if Kimiko had somehow managed to read his mind without use of the Mind Reader Conch. Rai opened his mouth to respond but both turned at the unmistakable noise of Chase Young's cats on the prowl. Rai looked around quickly for some place to hide. They were standing in one of the undeveloped parts of Chase Young's mountain fortress and to their right was a small canyon. Rai considered trying to scale down but then he noticed a small ledge on the opposite wall and a crevice that they could fit into.

"Come on," Rai said grabbing Kimiko to him and lifting them up with the power of his element. Kimiko gave a tiny squeal of surprise and protest and her hands instinctively went around his neck for added support.

"Warning next time," Kimiko pleaded when they landed, barely fitting on the small ledge.

"If we live through this," Rai told her, "I promise I will. Now come here." Kimiko gave another noise of surprise but Rai ignored it and pulled them into the crevice.

"What's with the manhandling today?" Kimiko asked sharply and Raimundo glared at her.

"If you listened to me, or reason for that matter, I wouldn't need to," Rai told her.

"You're kidding me," Kimiko said surprised. "What is going on in your head!"

"You, you run off with out any warning," Rai started to lecture but Kimiko cut him off.

"Mater Fung knew exactly where I was and what I was doing," Kimiko told him sternly. "He may not have thought it was the best idea but he had enough faith in me to let me go and not coming running after me because he doesn't think I can take care of myself."

"You had a plan?" Rai asked unbelievingly. "You come sneaking into Chase Young's lair in the middle of a rise in Heylin Power, by yourself, and you don't expect for someone to worry about you? To come after you?"

"I didn't need you too," Kimiko practically moaned. "You got that idea into your head all by yourself."

"You did need help!" Rai told her. "When I came on you Chase had grabbed you and was holding you and, what?" he asked when Kimiko shook her head.

"You are an idiot Raimundo Pedrosa," she told him smugly. "I was in control of everything the whole time. And if you hadn't interrupted Chase Young would be in a nice deep sleep for the remainder of the heightened Heylin power and I'd be returning to the temple right now with an arm full of Shen Gong Wu!"

"What are you talking about?" Rai asked but didn't wait for an answer because both stopped when they heard Chase approaching and Raimundo suddenly realized that they were still fairly exposed. Looking to his left Rai saw more space in the crevice and pulled himself and Kimiko back further and out of sight. It was smaller than he initially thought and the two were pressed so tightly together that Raimundo could feel Kimiko's heart beating hard in her chest. He could feel every inch of her body pressed tightly to his, her breath spilling onto his neck where her head had landed on his shoulder. Rai's hands were pressed to either side of Kimiko's head and Kimiko's hands were resting his chest, creating a barrier between her breast and his body and Raimundo couldn't say he wasn't disappointed.

'Fuck,' Rai thought silently. He was, after all, nineteen and having a girl like Kimiko pressed so tightly against him sent certain reactions screaming through his mind and body. His mind flashed back to how he'd found Chase and Kimiko only minutes before and the insane amount of jealous he'd felt. He knew that Chase didn't have Kimiko in some sort of martial arts hold, he had her pressed to him only for his physical pleasure and Raimundo had burst in to stop anything from progressing. It had been something akin to a lovers embrace and he couldn't stand it. He didn't know what Kimiko was thinking, acting like that with Chase, letting him get that close, but Raimundo knew he hated it with every fiber of his being. Kimiko pulled back the few inches she was allotted in the small space but Raimundo's hands moved before he knew what he was doing and brought her back to him.

"Raimundo?" Kimiko asked in a bit of a whisper, her voice shaky. One of Raimundo's hands grabbed at the hair spilling down the back of her neck and tilted her head back to look at him. There were many things Raimundo wanted to say but his mind was too clouded by the feel of Kimiko against him. He dipped his head swiftly and pressed his lips confidently against hers. There was no time to be sweet, slow, or seductive, not when he felt as he did in the moment. He'd always been aware of his feelings for Kimiko but now he was all but consumed by it and his lips demanded entrance into her mouth. Kimiko tentatively opened her mouth and Raimudo took full advantage of the small opening and grounded himself into her, pinning her against the wall behind her. He both heard and felt Kimiko give a cry of surprise but Raimundo only probed deeper into her mouth and groaned when he felt Kimiko's timid response.

Raimundo knew this wasn't an ideal situation but he couldn't stop himself as his hands gripped her hips and grinded her against him. Kimiko whimpered and moaned in his mouth and Raimundo took one hand from her hip and molded it over her breast, squeezing it and making her arch involuntarily even closer to him. Kimiko pulled her mouth from his but that didn't deter Raimundo, and simply moved to suck at the skin where her neck curved into her slim shoulders.

"Raimundo what are you doing?" Kimiko asked in a whisper.

"What I should have done a long time ago," He answered into her skin and bit lightly at the spot, enjoying Kimiko's response that was a mixture of a moan and a gasp.

"Not here, not now," Kimiko pleaded liking all too much what he was doing to her body. She'd never felt like this before and wasn't particularly keen on stopping but she knew that this wasn't the time or place. "Not like this," she added and Raimundo paused. Both heard Chase prowling around nearby and as much as he hated to admit it but she was right so he paused but didn't move and inch from where he was and every so often he moved his hips back against her, to remind her of his want for her. "Raimundo," Kimiko whimpered, "please stop."

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Raimundo asked in a whisper. Kimiko didn't answer; she had a very good idea of what Raimundo was feeling, made evident by the feel of something hard pressing into her lower abdomen. She whimpered again and Raimundo started sucking urgently at her neck once more when he'd thought Chase had gone on his way.

"Raimundo," Kimiko pleaded trying to ignore the sensation as Raimundo's hands, lips, and hips started all to move again.

"Hmmm," was all Raimundo managed to answer her with, his head was too muddled at the moment to do anything else.

"Raimundo, stop it," Kimiko commanded and forcibly shove him away though do to their surroundings he didn't move very far.

"You're going to tell me you didn't like that?" Raimundo asked trying to get some control back.

"Yes, I liked it," Kimiko admitted, "but not right now. You're being stupid." Rai watched her and hung his head.

"You're right," he admitted but he still couldn't bring himself to pull his hands off of her. "When you disappeared and I found out you'd gone to Chase's, I just kinda lost control. I'm sorry."

"I don't think you understand the whole situation," Kimiko said looking at the floor.

"I," Rai started to say but paused. "I think someone's coming." Both were frozen, surprised when suddenly Dojo landed on the ledge.

"There you two are," he said sighing in relief. "We were worried about you two. Everything ok in there?" Dojo asked blinking into the darkness Raimundo and Kimiko were stuffed into.

"Fine," Kimiko said getting her voice back first.

"Good," Dojo said, "Clay and Omi are waiting for us. Lets get out of here." Kimiko did her best to straighten her clothes before leaving but Raimundo caught her hand and Kimiko looked back at him.

"This isn't over," he told her with serious eyes and Kimiko swallowed hard before nodding, nervous because she knew that Raimundo was going to keep that promise.

Despite what had happened when Kimiko and Raimundo were hiding, by the time that Dojo landed back in the courtyard of the temple they were in an all out yelling match.

"You had no right to go in there and interfere with my mission!" Kimiko yelled back at Raimundo as she slid off of Dojo.

"That was a suicide mission!" Raimundo shouted at her also jumping down. "I don't know what the hell you were thinking. What were you going to accomplish?"

"I would have accomplished a lot if you had burst in like that," Kimiko said planting her hands on her hips. "You and your stupid male ego had to go and mess with everything."

"My ego has nothing to do with this," Rai growled.

"From the sounds of things," Master Fung's calm voice interrupted, "things did not go as planned."

"No Master Fung," Kimiko said glumly turning towards the older man and folding her arms moodily over her chest. "Mr. White Knight over here," she said jerking a head over in Raimundo's direction, "had to stumble in and ruin everything." Raimundo steamed and was about to respond but Kimiko distracted as she pulled a small vial of liquid out from the depths from the pocket of her shorts, reminding Raimundo of just how short they were and how provocatively she was dress- he hated the other men could see her like that and it only increased his frustration. "Here you go Master Fung," Kimiko said handing the vial over to him. "I wasn't able to give it to Chase Young. I was interrupted," she empathized the last word and glared at Raimundo, "so I thought it was safer back in your hands."

"Do I even want to ask what that is?" Clay asked from the background where he, Omi, and Dojo cowered.

"Thank you for asking like an intelligent human being Clay," Kimiko said sweetly, too sweetly for Raimundo's liking. "Unlike Raimundo you think instead of barreling into things." Raimundo's look darkened as Kimiko spoke but Kimiko went on as if she didn't have a care in the world. "That Clay," Kimiko said loftily, "is a very, very powerful sleeping spell brewed up by yours truly so that when I touched it, it wouldn't affect me. It was intended for Chase Young but I never got the chance you use it on him thanks to the caped crusader over here."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?" Raimundo asked loudly. "From where I was standing it looked like he had you caught and you couldn't get away."

"I wasn't trying to get away!" Kimiko yelled looking back at him. "That was the whole point, getting close enough so I could use the potion on him."

"But," Rai started to say but Kimiko cut him off.

"And before you start going on about how it was a time of heightened power for the Heylin you should know that was the whole reason I went. I found out that certain 'feelings' in Chase Young would also be heightened and I decided to take advantage of him and get some of our Wu back."

"So you…" Clay trailed off.

"Yes, I'm not particularly proud of it but yes, I went in there to distract Chase because I was the only one who could," Kimiko said looking slightly embarrassed but trying to maintain her dignity,

"I am confused," Omi admitted.

"Basically Omi," Kimiko started to explain but Raimundo jumped in.

"Basically Omi, Kimiko went in there and flirted with Chase Young, no, not flirt with, seduce Chase Young so she could knock him out and steal his Wu!"

"I did not try to seduce Chase Young!" Kimiko snapped at him. "At least not the way you say it."

"It can't be said anyway else Kimiko," Rai growled.

"Calm down there partner," Clay advised.

"Yes Raimundo, I must ask you to use some restraint," Master Fung said levelly, commanding the four's attention. "Kimiko saw an opportunity to act and I would not have allowed her to go through with it had I worried about her safety at any point." Raimundo was still steaming but said no more as he turned and stalked away.

"That was awkward," Clay finally said and Kimiko sighed heavily.

"Jerk," she muttered.

"You are unharmed Kimiko?" Master Fung asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, fine Master Fung," Kimiko assured him.

"You seem a bit flustered," Master Fung told her.

"Well we can blame Raimundo for that can't we?" Kimiko huffed. Master Fung gave a nod and then turned away, Dojo around his neck, and a curious Omi questioning him as he went.

"Can't really blame him for worrying about you can you?" Clay asked her.

"That wasn't worry," Kimiko snapped irritably, "that was stupidity."

"Come on," Clay said as they started walking back into the temple, "you don't believe that."

"Course I do," Kimiko said angrily, "he couldn't stand the idea of someone else accomplishing something besides him. He was just being jealous."

"Jealous, yes," Clay admitted, "but not the way you were thinking."

"Huh?" Kimiko asked confused. Clay was about to elaborate but Kimiko's phone went off and after checking the screen she frowned.

"Restricted number," Kimiko said out loud. "Sorry Clay, I think it might be my Dad. He was traveling and I want to talk to him."

"Sure thing," Clay said walking off and Kimiko answered her phone.

"Hello?" she asked but found the other end empty. "Odd," she said hanging up and had no time to react when she was dragged through the door behind her. She realized it was Raimundo by the ferocity of his kiss as he pinned her to the door once he'd closed it. For a moment Kimiko closed her eyes and gave in but her senses came back to her and she shoved him off.

"I'm angry at you, you jerk," Kimiko told him and then noticed the cell phone in his hand and guessed that he had called her. With an angry huff Kimiko turned her back to Raimundo. She was about to open the door but Rai's hand shot out behind her closing the door and then moving his other hand to lock it. "Knock it off Raimundo," Kimiko snapped and went to unlock the door but Raimundo caught her and spun her around again, pinning her against the door.

"I told you this wasn't over," he told her and kissed her again and Kimiko had to admit she was enjoying it. She'd never thought she'd be the type of girl to like a forceful approach like this but it was sending a thrill up and down her spine. Raimundo broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "I heard you talking to Clay, and he was right."

"About what?" Kimiko asked trying get her senses back straight, he'd rattled her so thoroughly.

"Jealous," he said nuzzling her hair.

"What is there to be jealous about?" Kimiko almost laughed. "You're the only person I've ever kissed."

"Let's keep it that way," Rai whispered into the shell of her ear and Kimiko trembled at the simple action.

"Rai, you're kind of freaking me out," Kimiko admitted.

"I hate the way he looks at you," Rai went on.

"What? Who?"

"Chase Young," Rai told her. "I hate the way the way he looks at you. You don't see it, but he looks at you and I can just tell he wants you. And he had his hands on you," Rai practically growled as his hand tightened possessively on her waist, "I hate the fact that he touched you."

"Raimundo," Kimiko said pushing him off her and walking away a few feet, turning her back to him. "Nothing happened. I'm not sure I like that you think I would let him do anything to me." Rai's right arm wrapped just above Kimiko's breasts and the left across her waist and pulled her back to his chest.

"I know you wouldn't," he told her, "but that doesn't mean that I can't be insanely jealous that he could have." His arms tightened around her. "It drives me crazy, you drive me crazy."

"Raimundo," Kimiko said breathily as his right hand dipped and began to massage her through her shirt. "What's gotten into to you? Where is this all coming from?"

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked pausing and Kimiko considered it.

"No," she finally admitted in a small voice and she missed the satisfied smile spread across his face as he pinched her nipple through her shirt and bra, making her cry out softly. He then took a daring step and moved his left hand to unsnap her jean shorts. "Rai?" Kimiko questioned nervously.

"Let me show you," was all Raimundo responded as he worked her zipper down. Kissing along her neck, Raimundo's left hand slipped into Kimiko's pants and he felt her immediately tense. "Relax," Rai whispered against her skin as Kimiko whimpered. She whimpered again when his fingers touched her in a place that no one had ever ventured before. Rai'd hand moved confidently, touching sensitive flesh and Kimiko's head rolled back on Raimundo's shoulder and he saw her bit her lip as he pressed firmly on her most sensitive point and her hips involuntarily jumped. As this happened Raimundo's other hand continued to work, slipping into the low collar of her tank top and pushing the material of her bra aside to cup her bare skin.

"Rai!" Kimiko gasped in surprise and then found herself breathless as his teeth nipped at the skin at the base of her neck and his fingers increased their pace. "Raimundo," Kimiko whimpered as her hips gave another jerk without her consent and she felt her body pulling closer to something she'd only ever come to the edge of before. The hand in her pants shifted, his thumb still moving against her as his middle and ring finger found his way into her. "Rai, Rai," Kimiko struggled. "I don't know what," she tried to formulate some sort of sentence but couldn't manage and Rai gave a satisfied smile against her neck.

"I've got you," he promised as his pace increased and Kimiko's head fell back against his shoulder again and Raimundo found her lips to cover her cries. Kimiko pulled her mouth away from his gave a tiny little sob, each of her hands flying from where they were fisted at her sides to one of his arms, nails digging in as her knees gave way. Raimundo lowered them both to the ground as Kimiko took a few shaky breaths and Raimundo pulled her into his lap. He kissed her temple as he pulled his hands from her clothes and wrapped them tight around her.

"I want to be the only one that can do that to you," he told her as Kimiko came down from her high. "I _need_ to be the only one who does that to you. God, Kimiko," he practically moan as he moved to find her mouth again, "you have no idea what the mere sight of you does to me." Kimiko was shaking from both his actions and his words, surprised at the suddenness and intensity of them. "I don't know what I'll do if I don't know that I'm your only one."

"Rai," Kimiko said shifting to see him better and Raimundo groaned at the movement. Guessing what had happened Kimiko turned completely, straddling his lap and ground her hips into him. Raimundo groaned again and looked at her hard, his hands on her hips to stop her movements.

"Don't tempt me Kimiko," he warned but Kimiko only gave a small coy smile and kissed him, grinding her hips against his again. "Don't start something you can't finish Kimiko," he told her fighting his every hormone and instinct that told him to simply take her without any restraints.

"I want to finish," Kimiko whispered into his ear and before she knew what was happening Raimundo flipped her back off his lap and onto the floor, covering her and body with his own as his mouth dominated hers. Kimiko brought her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal fervor. She felt him shift as they kissed suddenly he pulled her back up and tried his best to lay the outer jacket of his Shoku robes beneath her. Kimiko wanted to tell him that she didn't care but he was already laying her back down and Kimiko did enjoy the feel of the silk robe underneath her. Their kissing continued, pausing only momentarily when Raimundo's pulled her shirt over her head. He pulled back and studied her, and Kimiko couldn't help but blush.

"You're beautiful," he whispered and resumed his kissing, dipping lower this time and eventually unhooked her bra. "Beautiful," he whispered again and then locked his lips around her left nipple, sucking and pulling at the breast with his lips and teeth. He slipped his arms under her lower back as she arched in response to his ministrations. He switched breasts and Kimiko tangled her hands in his hair, her nerves beginning to bunch in her stomach again. Much to Kimiko's disappointment Raimundo moved from her breast and then dotted kisses own her flat stomach to the edge of her unfastened pants. Kimiko stopped him when he moved to remove her pants and sat up, pushing him away. Raimundo was confused until Kimiko's hands went to the edge of his shirt and he raised his arms to let her pull it over his head. As soon as the shirt was over his head Kimiko started her own tentative and nervous worship of his body, kissing down his solid chest and enjoyed the noises he was making when she showed attention to each of his nipples. She just started to pull his pants down when Raimundo snatched her hands away and practically shoved her back onto the floor. Her shorts and underwear were gone while she still lay dazed on the floor but Raimundo brought her back quickly to the living world as his tongue touched her most private area.

"Raimundo," Kimiko gasped unbelievingly as she tried to control her body that wanted to buck against him. As if sensing this Raimundo's hands found her hips and held her firmly in place, locking her knees down with his elbows. "Rai," Kimiko barely managed out as his teeth added to the mix. "Rai I can't, I'm going to," she broke off as her body shook with her second climax.

"I love you Kimiko," Rai whispered against her lips and kissed her again and Kimiko tasted something new and blushed when she realized she was tasting herself.

"I love you Raimundo," she responded when he pulled away. He smiled satisfied and kissed her again, pulling back when he felt her pull on the edge of his pants. He sat back and Kimiko sat with him, urgently tugged his pants and boxers down, surprising him with her sudden eagerness. Raimundo watched her pause at the sight of him and held his breath when she tentatively reach out and stroked him. He groaned and buried his head in her shoulder at the sensation. Thinking she'd hurt him somehow Kimiko pulled her hand away but Raimundo caught it and returned it, silently urging her to do more. Kimiko practically glowed red and continued her exploration of his erection running along the length and tracing the tip. She started a repetitive motion, fingers delicately wrapped around his shaft, and Raimundo pulled her hand away.

"I need you," he hissed as he pushed her gently back down and kicked off his pants, caught around his knees and began kissing her thoroughly again, spreading her legs with his hands and settling between them. Kimiko's breath hitched as their completely naked bodies pressed to one another for the first time and the sheer thought of it was enough to make her reach towards another climax again. "It'll hurt, at first," Raimundo said bringing her attention back to him, "but the pain will go away. I promise." Kimiko nodded and wondered how he knew such things. She knew of course, being educated in such matters in school and thanks to living in an age of great communication, the internet really was an amazing thing. Her breath hitched and she couldn't help the surge of nerves as he felt the tip of him press into her. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he began to move into her. Kimiko bit her lip at the new sensation and tried not to show or voice her discomfort and the sudden pain when he broke through her virgin barrier. She couldn't keep from crying out once he was fully in her and was grateful when he made no move except to kiss away the tear she hadn't realized she was shedding.

As Raimundo promised the pain soon began to fade and Kimiko suddenly realized that Raimundo was hovering tense above her. Realizing that he was holding back for her Kimiko gave her hips a tentative roll. There was still pain but not as much as Kimiko expected so she repeated the action and Raimundo let out a tiny moan as he began to slowly move his own hips. Their pace was slow at first but Raimundo quickly took the lead and soon Kimiko was flying only on instinct, her legs locked around Raimundo's waist and arms around his neck as Raimundo's hands and lips moved over various parts of her body. She was reaching her climax, she felt it building in her and cried out as he somehow managed to hit a spot in her that pitched her into an unknown realm of pleasure and she began to call his name with each thrust of his hips until she gave one last cry and completely collapsed in his hold.

Raimundo groaned as he felt her clamp involuntarily around him, the sensation taking over him. He picked up his pace, rapidly thrusting a few more times as he felt his impending release draw nearer. Calling out her name as he buried himself deeply into her one last time and then, without even realizing it, he bit where her neck joined her shoulder and held tight. It wasn't a playful love bite but something that came purely from instinct as he released himself into her. Lowering himself, still staying buried in her, Raimundo kissed the wound he'd made, his mark, and then buried his head against her shoulder and tightened his grip on her.

"You were amazing," Raimundo whispered when he regained his breath. "I love you so much." He could feel Kimiko still trying to catch her breath and worried that he'd pushed all of this too quickly. But his need for her, to prove that she was his, had been too great. And now, there was no denying that she was his completely and that thought was a comfort for him. But very suddenly Kimiko tried to pull away from him. He looked at her oddly and allowed her to push away from him.

"Oh my God, oh my God," she said trying to cover herself some how and quickly pulled her shirt, the first piece of clothing in her reach, over her head.

"Kimiko are you ok?" Rai asked watching her. Her movements were stiff and he could guess her body was in pain, not used to such types of actions. "Just calm down," he urged her.

"What did I do," Kimiko whispered to herself, apparently not hearing him as she pulled on her underwear and shorts.

"Kimiko just stop it," Raimundo told her pulling on his own pants and standing. This was not what he'd imagined it would be like afterwards.

"Shit Raimundo," Kimiko snapped not looking at him, "what the hell did we just do?"

"Kimiko," Raimundo said trying to get her to calm down.

"Oh my God, we didn't even use a condom," she looked close tears now.

"Kimiko," Rai said reaching out for her but Kimiko knocked his hand away. Now she was crying.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kimiko asked as tears streamed down her face.

"Please calm down Kimiko," Rai pleaded grabbing her arm gently but Kimiko tugged away and then slapped him hard across the face.

"Just leave me alone," she yelled at him and rushed out of the room, struggling with the lock momentarily before rushing out leaving a stunned Raimundo behind.

"You and Kimiko still fighting?" Clay asked Raimundo who was sitting starting off into space.

"Huh?" Rai asked dazed.

"She was crying pretty hard before," Clay told him, "I heard her through the wall earlier." Rai grimaced at hearing that fact, his heart pulling painfully. Kimiko had been given her own room nearly a year ago for obvious reasons but it was situated right next to the room the four had once shared. Raimundo groan and laid his head on the table, covering it with his hands.

"That bad?" Clay asked sitting down across from his dejected leader.

"I tried to talk to her a little while ago but she wouldn't even answer the door. I almost broke it down but I figured that wouldn't go over very well," Raimundo mumbled.

"Probably a good bet," Clay agreed. "So what's really going on with you two? I know that there is more than just what you were fighting about earlier. What happened at Chase's that's got you both so out of whack?" Raimundo glanced at Clay and decided he couldn't tell him everything but if he painted a vague enough picture maybe he could get some advice. Sitting up Rai continued to stare at the table but started to speak.

"When I saw Chase holding her like that," Rai said as his hands closed into fists on the tabletop, "I just kinda lost it. And I let her know how I feel."

"Un, hun," Clay said guessing that there was probably no talking, or very little, involved when Rai finally faced up to Kimiko about being head over heels for her.

"And I tried to talk with her again a little while ago," Rai went on, "and I thought it was going great but then she flipped out. And here we are."

"Well, ummm," Clay said. "You must have said something that got her upset. Maybe you need to figure out what it is."

"But that just it!" Rai cried out looking up at Clay. "There is nothing in the world that I can think of that would make her flip out like that."

"There must be something," Clay urged but Rai just looked back dumbly and Clay sighed wondering how Rai could be so thick sometimes. "Think about it Rai. Think hard on it. Maybe this was all too much for her at once."

"But I thought," Rai swallowed, "we were on the same page."

"Maybe you weren't as much you thought," Clay said wrapping his knuckles on the table and standing. "Think about it." Rai watched him go and sighed knowing he was right and the longer he avoided her the worse the situation would get.

'Not sure if it can get any worse though,' Rai thought staring at Kimiko's closed door. He'd often thought of having Kimiko in the way he'd had her just a few hours before, and not in one of those fantasies did Kimiko run crying from him. 'If I feel this shity,' Rai thought, 'how must she feel?' With that thought in mind Rai raised his hand to knock on that door, wanting to find some way to comfort her, even if it meant never talking to her again.

"Kimiko," Rai called as he knocked and got no response. "Come on Kimiko it's me," Rai tried again; "we need to talk please let me in." He heard some movement behind the door and he heard a lock click and then nothing. Testing the handle Raimundo found it open and so he pushed his way in and looked around, quickly finding Kimiko sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at her hands in her lap. Closing the door swiftly behind him Rai moved into the room and got on his knees in front of her, covering her hands with his own.

"I'm sorry Kimiko," he told her, "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Kimiko asked still looking at her hands.

"What?" Rai replied confused.

"Why are you sorry Raimundo?" Kimiko clarified finally looking at him. "What are you sorry about?"

"Hurting you," Rai answered instantly standing up. "I obviously did and I honestly didn't mean to."

"You scared me Raimundo," Kimiko corrected looking up at him. "A lot. I mean where the hell did that all come from Raimundo?"

"I," Rai struggled to answer, "I don't know." He looked at his feet and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I lost control. I'm sorry. But," he paused, "I wouldn't have gone on if I didn't think you were with me. I thought you were with me."

"I was but," Kimiko paused and drew her knees to her chest. "It just hit me really hard all of the sudden. This all came out of nowhere." Raimundo sat on the bed next to her and put an arm around her and to his relief she rested against him.

"I'm so sorry," Rai apologized but suddenly he stiffened slightly. "You know what, I'm sorry for scaring you but I don't regret it at all." Kimiko looked up at him in surprise. "I love you," Rai said confidently. "I have for a while now and I'm sorry that I frightened you Kimiko but I would kill myself before I hurt you. I know you're scared, but it's not because of what just happened to us. It's because of what is going to happen next and everything after that." Kimiko blinked at him and pulled away.

"No Raimundo," she said standing up stiffly, "that may be true but it isn't everything. What just happened, it was just too much too quickly. And I know I share some of the blame for that for letting it go as far as it did but still Raimundo it was too much too fast." Raimundo closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath, and then stood as well.

"I'm sorry you're scared but I won't let you deny what's really going on here," he told her standing close to her.

"I need sometime to think Rai," Kimiko told him looking away, "I think you better go."

"You're running from me," Rai told her, "and I won't let you."

"Please go," Kimiko pleaded.

"No.

"Yes," Kimiko shot back and suddenly he grabbed her and kissed her fiercely but Kimiko shoved him away almost immediately. "Stop it Raimundo," Kimiko scolded, "you can fix everything by just grabbing me and kissing me."

"Ok," Raimundo admitted. "That may be so but for the love of God Kimiko will you please just admit the truth."

"The truth," Kimiko repeated, "ok, you want the truth. Here goes. You're right, I'm scared shitless. I don't know how I could have lost control like that and let that happen. I never thought my first time would be like that. We were on the floor of a scroll room for God's sake! And you're suddenly spouting off confessions of love because you're jealous of Chase Young, which makes so sense what so ever because I can't even begin to imagine Chase like that. You basically assault me in Chase's lair and then suddenly you're in love with me, claiming I have to be yours and you can't live without having me like that. Like I'm something you can own and possess. It's all a little unbelievable Raimundo."

"Kimiko, I know it's sudden but it's the truth," Rai tried to assure her but Kimiko didn't look convinced. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because it doesn't happen like that in the real world," Kimiko told him with a shaky breath and looked annoyed when Rai laughed slightly.

"We live in a world where you and I have powers over the elements, we use magical items in a fight against evil force- which are made up of a demented boy genius, a former ghost hag, a man lizard, and a bean- and frequently ride around on a dragon. What about our lives are normal?" Raimundo asked her.

"That's not the point Raimundo," Kimiko told him quickly.

"Why not? If all of that is possible then why can't me loving you happen?"

"That's not what I'm denying," Kimiko answered. "It's just this sudden realization. That doesn't happen. You've shown no interest to me in the past, why should I believe you now?"

"Not shown any interests in the past?" Raimundo repeated slowly. "Are you crazy or just blind?"

"What?" Kimiko asked surprised.

"Kimiko, you've got to be kidding me," Rai said surprised. "I've been head over heels for you since day one."

"What?" Kimiko muttered again.

"I've liked you since day one and it turned into love. Is that so unbelievable?"

"But what? When?" Kimiko asked still unsure.

"You really are blind aren't you? How could you not notice that I fall all over myself in an attempt to impress you? That I blush whenever you catch me staring? Ask anyone and they'll all confirm it," Rai said walking closer to her. Kimiko looked at him speculatively but didn't move away. "I was so worried," he went on, "when we were in the same room that you'd wake up and here me saying your name in my sleep. I could stop dream about you, fantasies about what we just did, for a while there."

"I never knew," Kimiko muttered blushing and looking at the floor. Raimundo very gently took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"All these years," Rai told her tugging her closer, "I hoped that was the case. I was worried that you just didn't like me." Kimiko laughed weakly at that.

"I never thought that you could like me," Kimiko said finally looking at him and saw nothing but love in his eyes and it was so overwhelming that Kimiko nearly stopped breathing.

"Come here," he said leading them back to the bed and sat them down. Kimiko curled her legs up laid her head on his chest.

"Is this really happening?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes," Rai replied.

"I am scared," Kimiko admitted.

"Me too," Rai agreed and Kimiko sat back and looked at him speculatively. "Ok, maybe not."

"Good," Kimiko said leaning against him again. "One of us needs to have their heads on straight."

"I can't have my head on straight when you're this close to me," Rai said smelling the scent of her shampoo coming from her still damp hair making it obvious that she'd showered since their earlier encounter. "It puts thoughts in my head."

"Well get those thoughts out of your head mister," Kimiko told him at once. "You've worn me out." Rai smiled and laid them back on the bed. "You shouldn't be in here like this," Kimiko added after a few minutes of silence. "People will get the wrong idea, think we're doing something."

"Love, we've already done something," Raimundo told her. "And the sooner they find out the better cause your bed it comfy and I don't feel like going anywhere else."

"I hope the bed isn't the only thing you want to stay for," Kimiko said snuggling in closely.

"Your sheets are nice too," Rai smiled and received a poke in the ribs for it. "Ok, the company is nice too. Really, what is it about girls that make everything so comfy and smell good?"

"It's to counteract the fact that boys are stupid and stinky."

"No argument there," Rai said.

"Kimiko," Omi called pushing the door to her room open, "dinner is ready and…what is Raimundo doing on your bed?"

"Cuddling," Raimundo answered without hesitation or embarrassment.

"Oh," Omi seemed to accept that and then asked. "What is cuddling?"

"A wonderful form of girl hugs," Rai said and Kimiko blushed.

"Oh, might I cuddle with Kimiko next?" Omi asked.

"Sorry," Rai went on, "Kimiko only cuddles with one person and that person is me."

"But that is not fair!" Omi protested.

"What's not fair?" Clay asked appearing at the doorway, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of Raimundo and Kimiko stretched out on Kimiko's bed and in one another's arms.

"Rai's teasing Omi," Kimiko explained deciding to take Raimundo's laid back approach to this.

"He says that I cannot cuddle with Kimiko," Omi told Clay.

"Well, no," Clay said scratching the back of his head, "I reckon by the looks of things that's about right."

"But why!" Omi whined.

"Because you only cuddle with people you love," Rai said giving Kimiko and extra squeeze and even Clay's eyes widened at that.

"Kimiko you don't love me?" Omi asked looking crestfallen.

"Not in the same way as I love Raimundo," Kimiko admitted with a blush and Clay's eyes widened more.

"I am most confused," Omi admitted.

"Come on," Clay said steering Omi away, "I'll explain it while we finish setting up dinner." Rai and Kimiko watched the two go and Kimiko sighed against Raimnudo's chest.

"Oh man," she mumbled.

"Good way to break the ice though," Rai told her. "So hey, you love me huh?"

"Yeah I guess I do," Kimiko admitted with a sigh.

"Don't sound too excited about it," Rai told her.

"I'm too exhausted to be excited about anything," Kimiko sighed again.

"How about dinner in bed?" Rai asked rolling to his side and propping himself on his elbow to get a better look at her. Kimiko shifted and settled against her pillow.

"I've never heard of that," Kimiko said closing her eyes sleepily, "but it sounds nice." Rai watched her for a moment, smiling in contentment at the idea that it had all worked out and she really was his, he didn't care if was a barbaric idea. It was true, she was his to love, protect, kiss, and care for. He reached his hand out and stroked her face and Kimiko smiled as she slipped deeper into sleep. He wondered, for a moment, if he should be at all concerned about what Kimiko had brought up earlier. That they hadn't used protection. Raimundo had just been so caught up that the thought never dawned on him. He let his eyes sweep over her form and he smiled again. No, he wasn't worried. If Kimiko became pregnant, which for some reason he had a strong sense that he'd just _know_ when she did and that she wasn't now, it was all for the better. This was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. The mother of his children, yeah, he liked the sound of that.

'One step at a time,' he reprimanded himself as he watched her sleep. If Kimiko would agree to it he'd marry her tomorrow but he doubted she'd rush into something that quickly, even though she had admitted she loved him. He was going to enjoy persuading her, teaching and teasing, and convincing her to be his wife. He'd wait, as long as necessary because he knew one day she would say yes and he could already imagine her in a white gown and he already had fantasies of removing that gown.

Oh man was he hopelessly in deep, but he didn't want it any other way.


End file.
